firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Theta
Type of Character Boss Status Alive, Elemental of Ice Appearance A Teal Pikmin, one of only two. As an Experiment, he has the usual orb at the end of his stalk, teal of course. Crystal-like growths cover his hands, with several more growths extending from the back of his head, upper back, and chest. He does not have actual feet; the bottoms of his legs end in stumps covered with the crystalline growths. His eyes glow an ethereal, icy blue, and he is clad in Saronite armor with fur trappings underneath, as well as a large, heavy cape. He wields Frostmourne, a powerful runesword. Powers Theta's claim to being an Experiment is because he was forcibly merged with an Ice Seraphim; unlike the usual merging process, he and the Seraphim cannot be separated without killing both. Theta has forgotten both their old names, and does not care to remember either's past. Being a Teal Pikmin with an Ice Seraphim makes him extremely powerful, with almost complete command over ice. He appears to be capable of repairing his body simply by freezing himself, and in Gloomy Glacier, he's practically invincible. Weaknesses Extreme heat, and virtually nothing else. Resistances Has a surprising resistance to physical damage and does not seem to bleed. He's even borderline impossible to kill; should his body be heavily damaged, his orb falls off and freezes his surroundings until it can reform his body, something no other Experiment can do. Immunities Ice, obviously. Personality True Neutral, Theta is like a force of nature. He does not involve himself in anything that doesn't concern him. However, once he is set on a goal, he is virtually unstoppable. Other than that, his personality is rather blank, and he is not very social; about the only other Pikmin he trusts is Sapphire, his Mark II. History Once an ordinary Teal Pikmin, he was abducted and brought into the Experiment line, then merged with an Ice Seraphim. He remembers little of his old lives, and prefers it that way. Themes Main: Arthas, My Son - (World of Warcraft) Battle: Invincible - (World of Warcraft) Trivia Theta is one of two of the last Teal Pikmin, as almost all others were wiped out; the other survivor is Sapphire, Theta Mark II. Theta's room is Hero Squad HQ is a massive iceberg suspended in an ocean. The iceberg has rooms hollowed out within it, mostly serving utilitarian purposes. They are sparsely decorated unless Sapphire or someone else has been through to 'inflict' their interior decorating aesthetic upon the place. The one thing Theta has bothered decorating is a small throne seated atop the glacier, which he occasionally spends time brooding upon. Tropes that Apply to the Character True Neutral (Sliding toward Neutral Good), An Ice Person, Defrosting Ice King, The Quiet One, Beware the Quiet Ones, Mighty Glacier, Last of His Kind (One of two), BFS (Frostmourne), Infinity Plus One Sword (See previous), Anti Hero (Type III), The Unfettered, Good is Not Nice, Death Glare (A very effective one) Category:Elementals Category:Experiments Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Ultramind's Characters Category:Seraphim and Fiends Category:Fusions Category:Hero Squad